Field Trip of Nightmares
by Kami and Ren but mostly Kami
Summary: What happens when Ouran takes a field trip to a museum, and go the wrong way? For starters, you’ll get an angry Tamaki, a Kyouya who wants to drive, a scared bus driver, and a character that I made up! Who will fall for this young lady? Not even I know!
1. What could go wrong?

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do however own Reira. **

**F**i**e**l**d** T**r**i**p** o**f** N**i**g**h**t**m**a**r**e**s **

SuMmArY

What happens when Ouran takes a field trip to a museum, and go the wrong way!? For starters, you'll get an angry Tamaki, a Kyouya who wants to drive, a scared bus driver, and a character that I made up!! Who will fall for this young lady? And who will continue eating cake through out the story? (very hard to guess!! XD) Pairings :: TamaXHaru Possibly a little HaruXHika (one of the host members will fall for the new character though!! No one knows who…not even me…that could be a problem.)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tamaki stood defiantly as the bus driver slowed to a stop.

"I demand you start driving now!" Tamaki nearly shouted, trying to act toughly. They were all on a field trip to a famous museum.

"I'm sorry sir but I think we're lost." The bus driver with a name tag that read 'Marty' on said. He tapped lightly on the built in compass. "Yep. We're lost."

"No! We can't be lost!" He shouted angrily.

"Calm down Tamaki." Haruhi said softly.

"I most certainly will not!" He cried, turning to her and the rest of the host club. They rented their own bus so they wouldn't be bothered by all the girls who might pester them until they show them a more beastly side of them, and we all know that would lose customers!

"Tama-kun! Sit and have cake with us!" Hunny said with his bright child-like smile. Hunny and Mori had fashioned a table from the back of the bus somehow and were now eating cake and drinking something that was undeterminable from color.

"No Hunny, I'm busy!" He said as calmly as he could to Hunny. He sniffled but still nodded his head. Kyouya looked at his map, then at the surroundings.

"It would seem we traveled west instead of east. You're navigator is broken and you're pathetic at reading a map. That is how we got here, to put it simply." Kyouya said matter-o-factly. Kaoru and Hikaru sat on either side of Haruhi while Tamaki began yelling at the bus driver and Kyouya kept telling the bus driver he should be the one to drive, even if he doesn't have a driver's license. (I just made that up. I don't know if he does or not.)

"This is a great show!" Kaoru cried.

"Yeah! All we need is popcorn!" Hikaru agreed.

"Umm…Hikaru? Kaoru? Ever heard of a thing called personal space?" Haruhi said, trying desperately to get enough room to breathe since Hikaru and Kaoru were practically sitting on her.

"Yes we have. Is there a point to what you're saying?" Hikaru and Kaoru snickered. She sighed.

"Oh what's the point?" She said with a laugh. "No pun intended." She added quickly, before either of the twins had a chance to put in a joke or two.

"Get off of my daughter!" Tamaki cried, trying to pull Hikaru and Kaoru off of Haruhi, though they just clung to Haruhi and the seat.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled angrily. He looked down at her with a small smile curling the ends of his lips.

"Yes my daughter?" He said.

"If you don't pull on them, they don't cling as much to me. Just let them be." She said rather angrily. He nodded glumly and slinked to the back of the bus which was his new corner of despair. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang and a shriek from the bus driver. Everyone looked up, but a thick black smoke clouded their vision.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So how do you guys like the story so far? I know. People don't like cliff hangers. But it normally brings them back doesn't it? Please note the idea was not mine! It was Soru-Chan's! So sorry anyways, I couldn't resist. But it's easy enough to guess what happened right? I'll make my chapters much longer then this but currently I'm under some writers block!!! Please review kindly. This is my first fanfic of Ouran aside from Me Thinks The Fools In Love with Kami-chan. Thanks!**

**3 Ren-chan 3**


	2. Reira saves the dayor the bus

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Ouran but I do however own Reira. (that's the name of the new girl I made up.)**

**Okay, forgot to add this so Kami-chan added it in the first chapter for me. (or so she said! XD) Kudos to Sora-chan for giving me this idea. It all started on a field trip where she decided it would be a good Ouran role play for us to do. Getting lost on a field trip. And she gave me permission to make it into a fanfic. So yeah Sora-chan!! And kudos to vol. 1 of Ouran that I have for helping me try to keep the characters in character so…YEAH SORA-CHAN AND BOOK-KUN!! –bows- and thank you all of you who are reading this story and actually read this author's note!!! So sorry it took so long to add it. I was grounded from computer and all video game systems! T.T**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tamaki coughed and waved his hands, trying to clear the smoke.

"What on earth just happened!?" Haruhi yelled as the smoke began to thin and she could finally see. The bus driver was crouched on his seat, staring in horror at the motor of the bus. It had nearly exploded and part of the hood was taken off. Lucky for them they were already on the side of the road.

"Everyone off the bus!" Kyouya yelled as Mori picked up Hunny and ran off the bus quickly.

"Bun-Bun!" Hunny screamed and reached toward the window at the faded pink bunny that was limply lying across a seat. Hikaru grabbed it as the rest of them ran off the bus. Hikaru handed Bun-Bun to Hunny who jumped from Mori and hugged Hikaru. "Thank you Hikaru! Thank you so much! Without you Bun-Bun would be dead!"

"He would've been fine Hunny." Hikaru said with a small chuckle. Tamaki was hovering over Haruhi, checking her for any scratches.

"Tamaki! Get away! I need room to _breathe!_" She shouted.

"But Daddy wants to make sure his one and only precious daughter is okay!" He said and continued to look her over for injuries of any kind. She sighed frustrated and decided to just leave him alone. Kyouya got out his cell phone and called someone. In a few moments he hung up and looked up at the awaiting host club.

"I called a mechanic. She'll be here in about an hour." Kyouya announced as everyone began to cheer.

Just as the girl Kyouya had talked to had said, a girl appeared about an hour later in a blue pickup truck that had scratches all over it. The girl leaned out the window. She had brownish red hair pulled back in a loose bun. She had a deep tan that showed she worked outside a lot, and her bright blue eyes held a mystery behind them.

"You Kyouya?" She asked with a slight country accent.

"Yes I am. Reira?" He said with a slight smile. She nodded with a grin.

"Let's get to work then." She said, jumping out of the truck to reveal a lanky girl about the age of 16. She had a red jacket tied around her waist, and jeans that had rips and holes along them. Her white tank top had cuts running along side that showed off her flat stomach well. Most of the host club went red in the face, though Hunny, Kyouya, and Haruhi didn't.

"Anything you'll need help with?" Haruhi said, taking a step forward.

"I should be good." She said and walked over to the engine. For hours, Reira was bent over the engine, trying to fix it, while the host club watched in awe. She next time she looked up, it was almost sunset. "I think I've done enough for tonight."

"Can we treat you to dinner?" Tamaki asked eagerly, earning himself a glare from Haruhi.

"That we would be wonderful!" She cried and it was obvious by the look in her eye that she was starved.

"I did see a little café on the way here…" Kyouya said, now deep in thought.

"You mean Blue Ridge Café?" She said with a grin as he nodded. "Hop in the back!"

They all jumped into the truck bed, leaving poor Marty behind to "guard the bus", and went to Blue Ridge Café. At the door they were greeted by a short and plump woman with a name tag that read, "Thalia"

"Hey Thalia!" Reira said happily with a short wave. The woman hugged her.

"Oh how wonderful to see you again Reira!" She cried. The woman's grey hair was pulled into a short ponytail.

"I'm going to go freshen up now." Reira said once they were inside and seated. She walked to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later with her hair out of it's bun. Her hair was now halfway down her back and the same members turned red again. They ate and quickly said good bye before they realized, they hadn't gotten checked into a hotel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I know, another cliff hanger and I truly am sorry! I guess I'm afraid I'm going to lose you all…so if you continue to review…maybe I wouldn't have to write as many cliff hangers as I've been doing…**


	3. Hotel Madness

**Disclaimer :: Don't own Ouran. Own Reira.**

**Ren-chan here and still grounded! –mutters about evil parents- Sorry I haven't updated sooner. ANYWAYS I'll try to update as much as I can and I think the end of my grounding sentence is coming close to an end. So then you'll get at least a chapter or two a week!! Possibly more! So anyways, here's you're next chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Haruhi angrily turned Tamaki as they stood on the curb, forgetting they had come with Reira and had no car.

"I blame you." She said coldly. Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"How is this my fault!?" He cried.

"Now! Now! Don't start fighting you two!" Kaoru said, stepping onto the battlefield.

"Mind your own business!" Haruhi and Tamaki shouted at him at once with equally angry faces. He shrunk back and Hikaru took hold of his arm.

"Don't mind them Kaoru! They're love struck fools remember?" Hikaru said with a laugh. The look Haruhi gave them made it evident that he said the entirely wrong thing at the wrong time. Kyouya stepped in this time.

"Look, all we have to do is walk about a mile to the town." Kyouya said and it was decided that they would go to the small town nearby.

They were soon nearing the town and everyone was becoming hungry once again.

"I knew it was a mistake that we took a _bus _instead of a _plane._ It was stupid to even have some vote about it. But of course! So many people haven't been on a bus and probably didn't even know what it was!" Tamaki said angrily.

"Stop complaining _Milord._ You were the one who passed me a note wondering what a bus even was!" Kaoru said with a snicker.

"Yeah, and you voted for it too!" Hikaru added.

"Yeah? Well…well…Oh I give up!" Tamaki cried frustrated. Soon they were in the town with everyone except Haruhi, Kyouya, and Hunny were panting for breath. (Hunny had been on Mori's back the entire time!!!)

"Man. You guys are pathetic." Haruhi said with a laugh, earning herself a glare from each of them. They quickly found a hotel.

"I'm sorry but we're booked." Said Hotel Number 1.

"No we don't accept credit cards." Said Hotel Number 2.

"We're full." Said Hotel Number 3.

"Get outta here or I'll call the cops!" Said Hotel Number 4. It was settled. All hotels were either booked or they were pissed off by the host club.

"Since none of you seem to be using your brain I'm calling Reira. She seems nice and I think she could help." Haruhi said and walked off to a phone booth. She walked out a half hour later. "She'll be here in ten minutes."

Reira was true to her word and the old pickup truck appeared at the corner and picked up the host club. They reached her apartment soon. There were no parents as they thought there would be.

"Are your parents out of town?" Tamaki asked confused.

"They aren't alive. Boys on the floor. Girls share the bed." Reira said with a smile at Haruhi. All the boys groaned and lay down on the hardwood floor, seemingly never stopping their complaining. Haruhi curled up in the bed with her new best friend and soon fell asleep.

The next morning was dark and rainy. It was miserable for them in the back of the truck again as they rode to the café for breakfast. Reira didn't work on the bus and they laughed when they passed the bus and saw Marty curled up asleep in the drivers seat. Reira soon parked in the parking lot of a strip mall.

"Time to do some shopping." Reira said with a laugh.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm starting to run outta ideas. Please stick with me to the end though! My writers block doesn't last long…normally…**


	4. Party Time!

**Disclaimer :: Oh this could be a fun game. What's Ren gonna put in the disclaimer?? Though many of you would win. Don't own Ouran. Own Reira. (all of you get a virtual cookie from my virtual cookie jar if you guessed. If you don't get that joke go read Me Thinks The Fools In Love and read the notes at the beginning!!)**

**Okay so parents let me on again. Really what's the point of grounding me if I can talk you into letting me get on the computer? Oh well. Guess I should be grateful huh? So here's the next chapter. Oh yeah! And there's going to be a very good chapter coming up soon. Thank you Kami-chan for the great idea!!!!**



Reira smiled and turned to the host club who had equally afraid faces. As they walked into the store, the bell gave a small jingle and almost immediately girls surrounded them, trying to get a picture with the handsome men. A loud whistle rang out throughout the store and everyone turned to a tall woman with blonde-brown hair tied back in a tight bun. She walked over to the group, her unusually large high heels making a pattern of clicks as she walked, and smiled.

"May I help you?" She asked innocently, with an air of business about her.

"No need uh-" Hikaru started. He then leaned forward and squinted at the name badge. "Miss Valyrie…"

"Okay then!" She said happily. She turned to the mob of fan girls. "Back to work!" The girls obediently jumped to their register and returned to helping customers. Reira smiled and led them to clothes racks.

"I hope you boys can find something on your own. I'm gonna help Haruhi find somethin'. Oh yeah. We're having a party tonight!" Reira said as she intertwined her fingers with Haruhi's and was off before anyone could speak.

"I guess we find something to wear now." Kyouya said with a confused look. The rest of them returned to the racks and began to sort through the clothes, trying to find a "festive" outfit.

About an hour later they met up at the registers and paid for the clothes. No one would show the other what they had gotten. They only said they'd see it that night. They drove back to Reira's apartment and began to decorate the place.

That night they quickly changed into their outfits. Tamaki wore loose fitting jeans and a button-up white shirt that many of the buttons were undone. Hunny wore faded blue jeans with a bright blue shirt. A lei of many colors was around his neck. Mori wore the same as Hunny. Hikaru and Kaoru wore baggy slacks with many pockets and black shirts and black chokers. Kyouya wore jeans and a baggy orange shirt. Haruhi wore a dark green dress that was cut just above her knee. An emerald green ribbon was on the side of her head. Reira had a denim mini skirt and white tank top on. Her silvery hair was in a very messy bun. When they walked in, they realized Reira had added to the decoration. The couch had been transformed into a mini stage, Christmas lights lined the walls, the table was lined with snacks, and blankets were spread out in front of the television along with pillows.

"I thought I might as well give you a great field trip if you can't go to that museum…" Reira said with a smile. Everyone spread out and soon Reira appeared on the "stage".

"Who wants to do some karaoke!?" She shouted with a laugh, as though they wouldn't be able to hear her if she used a speaking voice. They soon dragged Haruhi onto the stage. Reira flicked the TV on and plugged in something. She handed Haruhi a microphone and she soon began to sing "Even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle.

(I'm sorry but I'm not going to put the lyrics to any of their songs up. Just go to youtube, after you've finished reading the chapter of course, and look up the songs. I'm even putting the artist up for you guys!!)

Haruhi's voice rang out, hitting all the notes near perfectly. She sighed once she was finished and jumped off the "stage" and by the host club. She smiled and handed the microphone to Tamaki. His face turned blank and he quickly chose a song. My Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

(Okay I love this song and memorized it. Just had to share the wonderfulness with you!!)

"When I see your smile tears run down my face I can't replace and now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks my soul and I know I'll find deep in side me I can be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

He looked to Haruhi and blushed slightly and nearly fell off the "stage" when he tried to get down. He stood in front of Haruhi, about to say something but Kaoru and Hikaru "accidentally" pushed him into a kissing position with Haruhi. Both of their faces turned red and they kept their distance the rest of the night. Hikaru and Kaoru went next for "punishment". They chose Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. They sang, laughing as they did and quickly handed off the microphone to Hunny. He began singing I Want Candy by Aaron Carter. Kyouya sang next. His choice was Perfect by Simple Plan. He was off the stage quickly and before she knew it, it was Reira's turn. She closed her eyes and began to sing All I wanted by Michelle Branch. She walked off the "stage" and over to Kyouya.

"Did that song have a meaning behind it by chance?" She asked with a grin.

"Did yours?" He asked with a laugh.

"Maybe."



**I just want everyone to know that I just got off the phone with my sister Sora-chan. She's being mean and just to prove a point to her that I'm mad, I'm not uploading the next chapter soon. It will be up, but not for a couple days. Possibly more. Everybody thank Sora-chan!!**


End file.
